


Mansion of Deprivation

by hornzzzz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornzzzz/pseuds/hornzzzz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka had just returned from a mission with her master. The two were on Cato Nemodia battling Separatist forces. They were successful in their efforts and won the long fought battle.

Anakin and Ahsoka had just returned to the Jedi Temple upon orders from the Council. They had no idea what to expect.

Ahsoka turned toward her master. "Why do you think they called us back Anakin?"

"I don't know Ahsoka", he replied. "But it must be important for us to have been called back from the front lines".

The two then entered the council chambers. The entire council was present along with Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli along with the recently knighted Barriss Offee.

Master Windu then began to speak. "We have recieved a mysterious transmission that we believe you all need to see".

Just then a hologram appeared in the center of the room. A cloaked figure stood his face covered. The man then spoke, "This war...oh this war. Such a travesty it is. The Jedi. The Sith. Always in conflict. But I...I...you see possess the key. A weapon of sorts. One that can end this pointless violence. I'm sure it will be useful".

The hologram paused, everyone in the council chambers breathed in as they took in that information. He then continued, "All you have to do is send six of your ranks to claim it from me. However...", a faint smile could be seen from beneath the hood, "the individuals you sent must all be...female. You will find me in my humble abode on the fourth moon of Yavin. That is all. I'm sure I've presented you with an opportunity you cannot resist. You would be wise...to consider it". The transmission then concluded.

Everyone in the council chambers exchanged a serious look. Yoda broke the silence. "Trust in this individual we do not. However cruel this war is. End it we must. Act on this we shall. Preserve peace we must".

Eveyone in the room gulped. Adi Gallia then spoke being the eldest woman on the council. "If we will go then I will lead the mission".

Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. "Yes, we need those with experience. Master Shaak Ti are you up to the challenge?"

Shaak Ti nodded, "I'll go, for the sake of the Jedi Order".

Luminara and Aayla agreed to go as well. "We see why we were summoned here and we will carry out role".

Barriss watched her former master, "I'll go as well, it'll be good to spend some time with my old Master", she smiled.

That just left Ahsoka. She looked in Anakin's eyes sensing his immediate disapproval of the situation. Just then Ahsoka spoke. "I'll go as well". She turned towards Anakin. "Don't worry Master, I'll be fine".

"It's settled then", Master Windu stated. "May the Force be with us all". The council meeting then came to its conclusion.

As Ahsoka began to leave Anakin put his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful..."

Ahsoka smiled. "Hey, when am I ever not?"

Anakin sighed, "Oh Ahsoka, just come back safe".

"Master, nothing bad could ever happen to me. I was trained be you after all".

Anakin smiled, "You're right about that Ahsoka. Now make me proud".

"I will Master. Ahsoka then ran off to join the rest of the team".

Ahsoka joined up with the others at the hanger bay in Jedi Temple. Master Secura was preparing the ship.

"Hello there!", Ahsoka said as she walked up casually.

Aayla sighed. "I don't know why the council saw it fit to include you in this mission. This seems to be a very serious affair. Nit a place for young padawans".

"Hey, I can take care of myself Master Secura don't you worry about little old me".

"Let us hope you are right Padawan Tano", Aayla then boarded the ship.

Ahsoka followed soon after her.

(Several hours later)

Ahsoka sat next to Barriss on board the Jedi shuttle. "So...Barriss...what's it like being a Jedi Knight?".

Barriss could see where the conversion was going. "Oh, Ahsoka...I've known you for many years now. I know that it won't be long before the council makes you a knight as well".

Ahsoka looked down at the floor, "Yeah you're probably right".

Barriss then continued, "I know of your skills Ahsoka, one day you'll prove yourself to be a far greater Jedi then even me".

Ahsoka looked at her friend, "You really mean that?"

Barriss smiled, "You bet I do".

Just then their ship touched down near the forests of Yavin IV.

Adi Gallia walked back from the bridge. "We've arrived, now let's head out".

The party left the ship and continued through the foliage uncertain of what they'd find ahead when the suddenly stubbled upon a vast mansion. The structure was massive spanning several acres.

"Woah...", Ahsoka remarked.

"Don't be alarmed Padawan Tano", Shaak Ti exclaimed.

The six of them then entered into the main front doors of the mansion. As they all entered a cold feeling befell Ahsoka. Something was out of place.

Suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut. "What?", Luminara yelled as the doors cealed.

Then a hologram appeared in front of the female jedi. It was the same cloaked figure from before. "Oh...I see you have all finally arrived. How wonderful. Now I have a trail for you all. The weapon you all seek is somewhere within the walls of this mansion. However you only have...24 hours to find it. Or you'll be trapped in this place forever".

"Is that so!?", Aayla then activated her lightsaber and plunged it at the door in an effort to slice it upon. However to her surprise there was no effect.

"Ha..foolish Twi'lek. This whole mansion was made from Cortosis. A material immune to those wretched lightsabers!"

"Damn...", Aayla said as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt.

"Now as I was saying...You must find the weapon you seek. Now don't expect it to be easy as there will be obstacles along the way...heheheh...May the force...be with you all". The hologram then deactivated.

"That bastard", Aayla said. "He thinks he can make fools out of us. I'll show him".

"Patience Aayla", Adi Gallia exclaimed. "We must remain calm and vigilant. Then we will find the answers we seek".

Ahsoka looked at her friends and then the corridors before them. "I have a bad feeling about this".


	2. Seductive Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayala gets to experience the power of the mansion first hand.

Ahsoka and the others considered their options. This was obviously a trap layed before them. However the opportunity presented here was to big to pass up.

Before them was three passage ways so the group decided to split up. Luminara and Barriss would take the left corridor, Ahsoka and Shaak Ti the middle, and Aayla and Adi the one on the right.

Adi Gallia turned toward the group, "May the force be with us all". The group then dispersed throughout the mansion.

Luminara and Barriss walked down their hallway. It was strangely quiet. Luminara turned toward Barriss as they walked forward, "Be mindful Barriss. Our vision is clouded here. The dark side is strong in this place".

Barriss. "Yes, master".

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Shaak Ti continued forward as well. As the walked two blast doors suddenly engaged. Sealing the two of them in a small hallway no more than fifteen feet long.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Ahsoka muttered to herself when suddenly a barrage of cables launched from either side of them.

"Look out, Ahsoka!", Shaak Ti yelled out as she barely managed to dodge the onslaught

"RAGHHH!", Ahsoka grunted as one of the chords entrapped her ankle. "Help me!"

Shaak lunged at Ahsoka he saber drawn. She performed a swift cut freeing Ahsoka's leg. Ahsoka flipped backward and landed upright. "Thanks..."

"We aren't through yet!", Shaak exclaimed as the next of cables approached. "Quickly! We must repel them together!"

Ahsoka pulled back her hands and gathered her energies. She then thrusted forward along with Shaak Ti. The two of them unleashing a massive force wave.

The cables were thrashed apart and tangled together. Shaak Ti then sprinted forward and bisected them all apart. The threat had been avoided.

Ahsoka fell to her knees bowing her head. "Whew...That was a close call".

"You can say that again. Ahsoka we must remain vigilant for more of these traps".

"Yes, Master. I'll contact and warn the others!". Ahsoka activated her wrist communicator and attempted to reach the others.

"Dammit! It's no use! Our comms are completely jammed!", Ahsoka clenched her fist.

"As I feared..", Shaak remarked, "Then we shall place our trust in the others. I'm sure they can prevail on their own".

Ahsoka whimpered, "I hope you're right". She then hopped to her feet. "Help me cut through this door!"

On the other side of the mansion. Adi and Aayla continued onward. Suddenly however another blast door activated. This one separating the two Jedi.

"What the?", Aayla exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?". Just then the floor opened up beneath her. "AHH!", Aayla helpless fell down the abyss.

Adi on the other side of the door called out to her Jed companion. She activated her lightsaber and sliced through the blast door.

However to her surprise when she made it through there was nothing there. "What's going on? Where did she go? Dammit!"

Adi calmed her thoughts. "I'll have to continue without her. May the force be with you Aayla". Adi then continued to run down the remaining corridor.

Meanwhile Aayla woke up after he fall. "Uhhh..Where am I?". Aayla stood up and looked around.

Just then she saw a swarm of capped approaching her. "You've got to be kidding me...", Aayla shook her head.

"I'll make quick work of this". She then reached for her lightsaber when she found it to be missing.

"What? Where did?", Just then one of the cables wrapped around her wrist. "Dah! Get off me!" Two more cables grabbed hold of her ankles and lifted her into the air.

"Let me go you stupid pile of junk! Dammit who's controlling this stuff!" Aayla now suspended in the air. Desperately tried to fight off the assault with her one free hand, but it was to no avail.

Her final limb was soon restricted like the others. "Damn...I'm really in a pickle aren't I. If I had my lightsaber. I must have dropped it after I fell".

The cables pulled downward on her wrists pulling Ayla's arms behind her back. "AHH! What are you doing!"

Another cable came forward and approached Aayla's face. Suddenly however it stopped mere inched before it.

Before Aayla could breathe a sigh of relief the cable took a nose dive into her cleavage. "Ah! What are you doing!"

The suddenly thrashed backward ripping Aayla's top down the middle. It proceeded to fall to the floor. Her breasts completely exposed.

"AHH! STOP IT!", the cable curled around Aayla's tit. It was then joined by three other cables. One of them ensnared Aayla's other breast.

The other two suddenly charged forward and gripped Aayla's nipples. "NOO! PLEASE!"

The cables then suddenly ignited with electricity sending shock waves through Aayla's body. "RAGHHHHH! NAHHHH!", The pain seeped through Aayla.

Just then five other cables began to thrash at her lower half ripping apart her pants. All five cables then dived into Aayla's now exposed pussy. "NOO! AHHH!", Aayla screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the nearly six inch wide cluster of cables entered her.

The cables thrusted deeper and deeper penetrating far into Aayla. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS. IT...IT'S...TOO...MUCH!", Aayla screamed.

Three other cables entered her asshole. "NOOO! I...IT'S...SO...UH...I'M...I...CANT HOLD IT...ANY LONGER!...RAGHHHHHHHHH!", Aayla came violently unleashed her load in a blinding orgasm.

Aayla passed out from the experience. The cables released her cum covered body allowing it to fall to the floor.

Suddenly a hooded figure emerged from around the corner. "Oh, how delightful. You were rather easy to break Aayla. Oh, but it should be expected being the Twi'lek slut you are. Your species is...naturally lustful".

The figure knelt down and examined the fallen Jedi Master. "I believe it's about time I fill your friends in on the little game we are playing here".

The figure stood up. "You are mine now Jedi and soon all of your friends will fall. Just as you have. You will all be...my own...my personal sex slaves".


	3. Skip Forward: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barris are captured and the Sith decides to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am skipping forward to my additions as I want to write about ahsoka and barris. 
> 
> The original story link is here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12780939/4/The-Mansion-of-Deprivation
> 
> Read up to Chapter 4; then come back here to find out what happens to Ahsoka and Barris.

The two semi-nude jedi walked down the hallway carefully, wearing nothing but their primitive traditional undergarments. Barris was in the lead, her green lightsaber casting a light over the surrounding area while also highlighting her beautifully toned feminine body. Ahsoka tried not to stare at her friends exposed flat stomach that lay below her 2 perky green breasts, barely covered by the makeshift bra ashoka made for her during their previous attack.

Similarly, Barris tried not to stare Ahsoka's firm hips and slender sexy form, glistening under the blue lightsaber hue with sweat. Ahsoka was more clothed than ahsoka, her breasts and stomach barely hidden by a tight undershirt.

"This hallway is endless" commented Ahsoka as they continued venturing deeper and deeper into the Sith Lords labyrinth. "Just keep moving Ahsoka, i sense a strong presence a few clicks ahead". Suddenly, from the ceiling, a bunch of tentacles emerged, targeting the 2 jedi as they used their acrobatic bodies to gracefully dodge the attackers. Ahsoka flipped backwards away from Barris cutting the source of the tentacles near the ceiling before landing at the edge of the hallway opposite to Barris.

Suddenly, a door closed between the two, seperating the jedi from eachother. Ahsoka shrunk from the newly formed wall and tried to call to Barris but heard no response. Fearing the worst, Ahsoka ran towards the wall but just before reaching, the wall dissipated into a ray shield, giving each a full view of one other. Ahsoka saw that Barris bound to a metallic cross, her hands and legs being pulled apart by 4 metallic cables that were being stretched by a rotating lever. Pulling the lever, she saw an unknown hooded feminine figure carrying a distinct red lightsaber with a curved hilt.

"Ventress" ahsoka mouthed to which the hooded figure turned around and said "well yes but i prefer to go by penos now".

"Well well well, Ahsoka Tano and Barris Offee, my last two victims....." Ventress sultrily said as she twirled her saber around. Ahsoka continued pacing back and forth against the ray shield as the Sith continued speaking. Suddenly, Ventress sliced backwards at Barris, cutting her skimpy attire in half revealing her nude body. Barris yelped and then blushed as both Ventress and Ahsoka took in the lovely sight.

Ahsoka felt her cheeks turn red and her body heat up as she saw her beautiful green friends naked body squirming in the restraints. "My oh my...." ventress commented as she noticed Ahsokas blush. Grabbing Barris's cheeks, she forcibly turned the girls head to meet ahsokas "...looks like you have a fan Barris. You two are going to be more delicious than i first thought".

Ahsoka snapped to her senses and, in a deep tone said "Let go of her this instant". Ventress looked amusingly and laughed, bringing her lightsaber tip to Barris's neck. "Or maybe i end her right now" she said. "Oooh maybe i have a better idea" Ventress whispered looking into Barris's defiant eyes. "Why don't we make her scream...". Ventress moved her blade to the twin peaks of Barris's breasts, circling the two mounds at Barris moaned into the gag, pleading for it to stop. Using her free hand, Ventress pulled on the rotating lever more, pulling the poor jedi's limbs even further apart.

"Stop it right now" Ahsoka mouthed through her clenched teeth. "Well, if you want it to stop, why dont you strip for me?" Ventress replied. "Take it nice and slow. We..." she said gesturing towards the still squirming Barris "should be satisfied. Deal?". Ahsoka glanced at her helpless struggling friend who, despite the pain, shook her head. However, Ahsoka quickly spit the words Ventress wanted to here out. "Deal". Ventress winked as her saber began to slowly retreated from the green girls mounds. "Open your eyes" Ventress whispered into Barris's ears "the show is about to begin".

Barris slowly opened her eyes and looked towards her companion. Ahsoka mouthed "its okay" as she began to sultrily take her undershirt off, the farbic tracing every musuclar curve present on her toned orange stomach. The gentle lines of her ribcage beneath her smooth skin came into view, rippling with each slow breath. As her shift went up further, her glistening orange peaks came into view, hardening at the exposure to the cold air. 

Barris tried to look away from the exquisite show but couldn’t. Ventress added in a little hoot, making Ahsoka blush even further at the indignation. With a thump, Ahsoka threw her shirt onto the metal floor, cupping her small breasts in her hands as she stared the sith head on. Ventress gestured at ahsoka’s panties and smirked noticing how invested Barris was. The grey skinned sigh pinched the her green nipple, laughing as Barris’s blush darkened. 

Ahsoka breathed in and slowly exposed her moist womanhood and her long slender legs to her enemy. Ventress turned of the ray shield and proceeded to walk over to Ahsoka, both sabers in hand. “Well well well Barris you have good taste”: Picking up the scraps of clothing on the floor, ventress ordered Ahsoka to take her hands skywards. Ahsoka reluctantly did so, leaving her full body exposed to the siths whims. Ventress bound the girls wrists and ankles together using the scraps of clothing available. Then she used s piece of Barris’s shredded underwear and placed it in her mouth.

A hook emerged from the ceiling to which Ventress, using the force, levitated Ahsoka’s wrists onto, leaving her hanging fully exposed with only her tip toes on the floor. “Perfect” Ventress purred as she moved Ahsoka next to her bound companion. 


	4. Chapter 6: The First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress tests the girls resilience and willpower.

Barris awoke with a jerk, finding herself hanging from the ceiling, 4 chains bound to her wrists and her ankles such that she was parallel to the floor. She could feel her naked body drenched in sweat from head to toe as she squirmed in her bonds. Her body was heated and her cunt had a slight bit of moisture around. She was blindfolded but could hear the symphony of Ahsoka's ragged breathing and moaning somewhere underneath her lithe form. "Ahsoka" she whispered, hoping for a response but was met with only the sounds of orange girl shifting in her bonds, causing a audible rattle. 

"Oh I'm afraid she cant hear you my dear" Ventress chimed in. Barris felt the Siths breath on her neck and shivered. Ventress slowly took of Barris's blindfold, revealing the exquisite Ahsoka, in all her naked glory, squirming and sweating beneath her, coating her body in a red hue under the harsh lighting. Ahsoka's small breasts heaved and her stomach flexed as she struggled in her bond; her whole body was left open for anyone to see, being stretched to its max on what appeared to be an operating table.

Ventress pinched Barris's nipple, eliciting a diminutive squeak of surprise from the young jedi. "Hey eyes on me" Ventress whispered as her second hand joined her in toying with Barris's supple breasts. The Sith neared her mouth to the green skinned girls ears and whispered "Now Barris, here's your challenge. Ahsoka here is covered in quiet a strong Aphrodisiac" she said, tracing her hands over Ahsoka's tone stomach, as the bound orange girl squirmed under the Siths hand. "You are also coated but she has been with it for longer". Biting Barris's ear, Ventress said "I want you to lick her clean, every part of her body coated in your saliva...... ". Ventress suddenly let go of the two jedi and finished her sentence. "But neither of you can cum"

Before Barris even registered her task, she was lowered onto Ahsoka, their bodies intertwining in an orange and green swirl, eliciting a gasp from both. "Good luck" Ventress sarcastically commented as she left the two jedi squirming against each others heated bodies. Barris found herself nuzzled between Ahsoka's two perky breasts.

Barris, realizing how close Ahsoka was, began slowly tracing her tongue down the curve of Ahsoka's right breast.


End file.
